Special Task Force Unit (STFU)
The Special Task Force Unit (simply shortened to STFU) is an inter-world task force assembled by the leader of the Industry. They have committed many bizarre activities on many worlds and are hunted by bounty hunters and mercenary groups, most notably, the super robot Zumwalt. History The Special Task Force Unit is created by the leader of the Industry to cause chaos on planets for no reason. Assembling seven people from various worlds with several degrees of experience and professionalism, the STFU quickly earned the reputation for their methods and general ways of operating. Many worlds have faced the STFU directly and they aren't capable of doing anything so they began hiring bounty hunters and mercenaries to defeat STFU but only the super robot Zumwalt has showed promise. Currently the STFU is tasked with taking down the defenses of Planet Boreal which is often dubbed 'The Unbreakable Fortress' and it's up to them to break this far-fetched claim. Members There are 7 main members of the Special Task Force Unit as well as 18 others. Most of them are convicted of criminal acts (murder, theft, blackmail, etc.) * Main ** Ares (Soldier) ** Thursk (Seeker) ** Vincent (Watcher) ** Silent Warrior (Hunter) ** Hood (Archer) ** Thorn (Caster) ** Lavos (Enforcer) * Reserve ** Ai Jack (Hijacker) ** Alain (Hacker) ** Avalanche (Hiker) ** Bates (Killer) ** Dorn (Forger) ** Dow Bell (Joker) ** Hal Yai (Speedster) ** Hopper 1 (Rider 1) ** Hopper 2 (Rider 2) ** Kamarasov (Inquisitor) ** Liera Kwofd (Adventurer) ** Mac (Boxer) ** MENIME (Rapper) ** Noon-Wolf (Shifter) ** Odyseuss (Courier) ** Rey-jii (Raider) ** Speaker (Speaker) ** Ulanbathor (Dealer) Equipment *Fire Fighting Squadron: Fire Fighting Squadron (FFS) is a group of aeral drones designed for fire fighting. They are instantly activated when a fire is detected inside the OMFG. *Large Mechanized Armor Operators: The Large Mechanized Armored Operators (LMAO) is a suit used to operate mechs. Unfortunately, it is often kept in the storage because the crew forgot of it's existence. *Low Orbit Laser: The Low Orbit Laser (LOL) is a sub-orbital weapon that fires high density laser to the designated area. The laser is often used to bust through defenses while escaping. The LOL is an independent weapon that can be summoned by the STFU when they call for it. * Only Men Fights Gods: The flagship (and only ship) of STFU is the stealth cruiser named Only Men Fights Gods (OMFG). It was originally a space cruiser that was captured and modified to suit their tactics of operations. The OMFG is armed with 8 silent railguns (2 in each turret), 12 silent missile pods, 25 anti-air EMP cannons, and 28 un-silenced missile pods. Other equipment includes the Advanced World-Jumping Engine-Driver, an EMP cannon, and advanced stealth systems that keeps the ship invisible. *Retriever Of Thematic Forward Logistics: The Retriever of Thematic Forward Logistics (ROTFL) is a small combat drone made to hack and receive info on enemy positions, enemy patrol, and least guarded spots. For self-defense, the drone is armed with a high voltage taser, an EMP emitter, and self-destruct capability equal to a nuclear bomb. *Weather Transformator Foliage: The Weather Transformator Foliage is a blanket that can simulate weather activities. It is mostly used for medical purposes but naturally people would also use it as a source of entertainment. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU Category:Factions